The Indominus Rex
by AlexandraCC
Summary: Claire Dearing's thoughts on Jurassic World and the Indominus. Short one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Jurassic World or Jurassic Park franchise.**

 **So I kind of came up with this little one-shot in the shower...weird, right? I kind of wondered how Claire first felt about the Indominus...fear? Respect? Then there was the sibling dinosaur, whose..demise...isn't really touched on in Jurassic World. So...review? Let me know your thoughts!**

Claire was not this type of woman. Not the type of woman to become associated with the recreation of the dinosaurs and making them a theme park attraction. Her father had always said she was destined for something like Law or Accountancy. It was just in Claire's personality. She was efficient. She liked her time calculated down to the last millisecond. So why she found herself in a place of power in the team helping to rebuild John Hammond's original idea, she never knew.

Dinosaurs hadn't even fascinated her as a child. She knew they were extinct, and she knew that was a good thing, because she didn't want to be eaten by a predator wit thirty thousand teeth. Claire liked that the only thing she had to fear growing up was her GPA and keeping over eager boys at bay. She didn't even change in college. Harvard was one of the most respected schools in the country, but some of the students were unresected. They drank and smoked and had sex with every other person they met. Not Claire. She kept to herself, kept very little friends. She did not live an adventurous life.

So it came as a shock to herself when she accepted the request that she join the Jurassic World team. It was a shock when she boarded the plane, when she entered the park for the first time and when she first stepped into her new office. What the greatest shock of all was, was that Claire began to enjoy herself as time went on.

And as that time went on, Claire became dedicated to the growth of the park. So when the idea of a new dinosaur was presented, she jumped at it. She never told anyone that she decided to call their new predator the Indominus Rex. She knew people would laugh. That was the only say that she had with their new attraction.

For months, Claire knew nothing. Nothing about what they created in those labs. She knew they made two, in case one died in the hatching. She didn't see that part either, just heard when it was time to go to the paddock and review the work of the lab.

She remembered the drive there well. The way her stomach twisted with a nervous excitement and how surprised she was when she realised that she was excited. She hid the excitement well, keeping her face straight. But her thoughts had been running wild. It was strange, she had thought then, so strange, how attached and dedicated to the park she had become. She thought herself somewhat adventurous.

All excitement ended when she first saw what they had created. For having hatched only a few weeks prior, the first indominus was huge, almost the size of a t-rex. And the _colour._ She was white, that indominus. Pure white, with dark eyes that pierced your soul, even from the other side of the paddock.

And then she asked about the sibling.

She was told it had died. It wasn't until much later that Claire discovered that the first experiment had ate it. She didn't feel surprised. From the way that dinosaur looked at her, she should have known it was a pure killer. It hadn't looked at her with trust, or even fear. It looked...disgusted. Angry. Hungry. No, Claire didn't feel surprised. She felt gut-wrenching fear.

Day in and day out, Claire went to see her Indominus. She was infatuated with the killer. Loved how it was almost completely hidden from sight everytime she came. Loved how it moved. Loved how every time she arrived, it looked twice as big as the last time she had been there.

Oh yes, Claire loved the Indominus. Loved the fear it struck into her heart and stomach. When the Indominus took a smash at the glass viewing deck and caused that fragile glass to crack, Claire's gut squeeed with excitement. This was going to be there main attraction. The money they would bring in...The amount of visitors...Her head was swimming with thoughts.

So of course she was sad, in the end. When all of _it_ was over. When she knew the Indominus was gone, pulled in to the water and eaten. The predator had become the prey. She would never tell Owen that despite the deaths, she was sad the Indominus was gone. She had loved that creature. Loved what it had meant for her role at the park. But now it was over.

She thinks about the park sometimes. From their apartment in New York City, she and Owen talk about it's potential. She and Owen fight about how dangerous it really was, and how it never should have been opened. She coudn't have any regrets, though. The Indominus had brought her back to Owen. Yes, it was all that dinosaur's fault that she fell in love. And she loved every minute of it.


End file.
